I'll Show You How To Love Again
by deadweight5
Summary: Sakura Haruno is an eighteen year old student who attends Konoha Art University and has an internship in one of the biggest music industries, The Akatsuki Records. One day, she is nearly killed by a driver. She soon discovers that the driver is going to be her new boss. They will share a 'special' bond. Secrets will be discovered, tears will be shed, and love will be hated. AU
1. Prologue

I'll show you how to love again

Summary : Sakura Haruno is an eighteen year old student who attends Konoha Art University and has an internship in one of the biggest music industries : The Akatsuki Records. One day, she is nearly killed by a driver. She soon discovers that the driver is going to be her new boss. They will share a 'special' bond. Secrets will be discovered, tears will be shed, and love will be hated.

**Bold : Inner Sakura**

_Italic : Sakuras' thoughts_

**Prologue**

'You will call, won't you? As soon as you get off that plane?'

'Yes mom, I will.'

'Did you pack-'

'Yes Mom. I did, I packed everything, I double checked.'

Sakura sighted as she tried to calm her mother down. She didn't want to leave her alone, especially after her fathers' death, but Sakura was eighteen. She needed to start her own life, finish college, and pursue her career as an artist. Her mother had begged her to have a 'gap year'. As much as it hurt to say it, Sakura had declined. She wanted her mom to explore new things, ever since her dad passed away, her mom barely smiled, she couldn't clean or even cook properly. Sakura was the one doing everything. For once, she wanted her mom to experience all these things over again.

'Mom?'

'Yes dear?'

'I love you.'

Her mother smiled. A real one this time, and Sakura embraced her and squeezed her tightly.

'FLIGHT 78, G4, boarding.' shouted a voice through the speakers.

'Well, that's me.' said Sakura, whispering in her mothers ear, still embracing her.

Tears started forming in her eyes, and they fell over her cheeks, her mother wiped them away and kissed her forehead.

'Sakura, be careful.' she said in a calm voice.

'Hai.' Sakura hugged her one last time, and started heading for her gate. She looked back one more time, and saw her mother still there, smiling, waiting for her to disappear into the crowd.

She entered the plane, looked a bit around, it was packed. She gave her ticket to the flight attendant, who guided her to economy class. She was seated on the side of the window.

She clutched onto her cross bag and started to breath in and breath out. She hated planes. She hated them so much. She would rather go by car or even by walking, anything but planes. Scratch that, anything but planes and cruises.

'Good morning. ladies and gentlemen.

Welcome aboard British Airways flight 78 bound for London.

We are sorry for the delay in our departure.

Please fasten your seat belt and refrain from smoking while the no smoking sign is on.'

_And the torture begins now._

'The trip will take approximately 11 hours, and 56 minutes, it is currently 18 degrees celsius in London. We wish you a pleasant flight and thank you for choosing British Airways.' the annoying voice of the air attendant said. Sakura hates them too, with their fake smiles, they just annoyed the hell out of her.

_11 hours, 56 minutes...11 hours, 56 minutes...only 11 hours, 56 minutes.. come on Sakura, it's nothing..just..read a book. Yeah, read a book, and watch a lot of movies. Then sleep..Yeah I got it all planned out._

**Yeah right.**

_Great not her again._

_**Her?** _**You mean not you again, if you know what I mean.**

_Inner Me, shut up. _

**I'll be back.**

_Sure._

'Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking, we are ready for take off.'

She turned her head to see who was sitting next to her, but ended up staring at an empty seat.

She looked out the window, the beautiful weather seemed to calm her down a bit. She released a breath she didn't know she was holding. Just as see decided to close her eyes the aircraft started rocking back and forth. She held on to the hand rest and started squeezing so hard she swore she though she heard something rip.

'WOOAH' a voice shouted.

Before Sakura could see who it is, both of their heads collided together.

'OW' groaned Sakura, holding her head.

'Haha sorry, are you okay?' the voice replied. A males' voice.

Sakura slowly opened her emerald eyes, and saw a pair of beautiful ocean blue eyes staring back at her.

'Sorry, I should've never decided to go to the bathroom during a turbulence. But hey, glad I crashed into a pretty lady on the way.' He said grinning widely.

Sakura turned pink, 'Oh I wouldn't say pretty.' She let out a small giggle and he looked at her again.

'Yeah, actually beautiful.'

She turned red.

'I'm Naruto.' He said sticking out his hand, grinning even widely than before.

'Sakura' she shook his hand and smiled, forgetting that the plane is shaking.

'So..' He started saying and sat on the seat next to her.

He obviously didn't want to leave. Made her wonder if he even wanted to go to the bathroom.

She started talking, to facilitate the conversation.

'I'm going to attend Konoha Art University. What about you?'

'That's cool, I'm going to see a friend in London.'

'That's cool, too.' He chuckled a bit, then took out of his back pocket a small object, it was a black nano ipod.

'Here.' He handed her one side of his earphone. 'Listen to this.'

_Break Apart Her Heart_ by Good Charlotte started playing through the earphones.

Sakura started moving her shoulders a bit, and started humming the melody.

'I love this.'

'Oh you know the song?' He said, curious to the genre she listens to.

'No.' She replied, closing her eyes slowly as she drifted off to sleep

'Sakura?' the sweet voice of Naruto called out to her.

'Hm..'

'Sakura..?'

'Haa...'

'SAKURA!' The not so sweet voice of Naruto rang in her ear.

'WHAT!' She woke up, panicked. 'IS THE PLANE CRASHING?'

He laughed at her. 'No Sakura, we're landing.'

'Huh, already?' She asked, rubbing her eyes after a long yawn.

'Yeah you slept like a log. You drooled all over my shoulder.'

She blushed, not only did she just humiliate herself, but she kind of slept on him, and to top it off, she drooled. Perfect.

'No worries.' He quickly added after seeing her face, she let out a nervous giggle and looked out the window. London was definitely not like Tokyo.

'So, I'll see you around?' Naruto asked after handing her his number on a crippled piece of paper

'Yeah, how about we grab coffee in a week or so?' She took the piece of paper and in exchange gave him her number.

'I'd like that.' He shot her a smile. 'Well, I got to go. See ya, Sakura.' He winked at her and left, leaving her heaving her luggage.

'These will be the best 3 years of my life.' She told herself

That's what she though, well, let me tell you, she sure though wrong.

A/N : This is my first story, if you think there is something wrong please say so, I'm going to need all the help I can get. I hope you enjoyed this prologue and please review :)


	2. Crush

_Sakuras thoughts_

**Inner Sakura**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Crush

Sakura unlocked the door to her new apartment with a smile on her face.

_A new beginning._

She brought in her luggage and left them next to the door. She walked around the one floor apartment, satisfied with how it looked. She wasn't really interested in remodeling the living room, it looked nice to her, she just wanted to make a couple of changes to her room.

_Light pink walls, a black metal bed.._ She squealed in excitement.

**We get it! You want to be an architect. Just throw your bags and let's go, I heard this country is filled with really hot men! **

_Oh my god, go away._

**No can do, I'll be here forever, and ever, and ever.**

_What. Do. You. Want?_

**I. Want. Hot. Men.**

_Not now. I didn't come all the way here from Tokyo to look for a freakin' relationship. I got accepted in one of the best art universities, and I got an internship in the best music industry ever! I'll have to study, it's going to be hard-_

**Yawn, that's what she said. Yeah sure, study, blah blah blah, all of that shit is in a week! Let loose, will you? God. And by the way, who said anything about a relationship? Wink Wink  
**

_I can't ''let loose''. I have to start studying now. So shut up! And what am I? A whore?_

And with that being said, she mentally punched her inner and took out a book from her small handbag and sat on the couch. She read every page precisely, not missing any detail.

**Stop it! Its been five minutes and you're already growing out some white hair. Listen to me, you're a hard worker Sakura, but, come on, you know you'll regret this. Because in a week, you won't even have lunch break.**

**[...]**

**Okay maybe you will, but you get the picture? Now babe, close the damn book.**

After a long silence, Sakura sighted in defeat.

_I swear, if you make me regret not finishing this book, you will never hear the end of it._

**Yeah, I love you too.**

* * *

Sakura roamed the streets of London. In every corner was a boutique, each one was prettier than the other. Sakura stared in awe, this was definitely not Tokyo. The cold air brushed through her hair, she felt relaxed. Damn, she didn't want to admit it, but she was glad she lost in that argument with inner.

She past by a lot of fine men, this time it was her inners' turn to squeal and tell her that one of them was checking her out. Sakura mentally rolled her eyes at her inner, who still seemed to have hormonal problems.

But she couldn't disagree, they were all so good looking and had amazing sense of style. Unfortunately, they all had a girlfriend. She didn't pass by one who was single.

"Sakura-chan!" Called out a voice from behind. She turned to see the same beautiful blue eyes she saw earlier, but next to them were another pair of onyx eyes. Onyx eyes she hadn't seen before.

"Naruto, so, you remember me?"

**Of course he remembers you, you dim whit! he saw you hours ago. And who the hell can forget you? You have pink hair for Pete's sake.**

"Shut up, you're not going to win this time."

"I, er, didn't say anything.."

_Crap I said it out loud._

**No shit.**

"Oh sorry I was-.." **Say something, you baka!** "-talking to myself.."

_I didn't just say that. God, no._

**Congratulations Sakura! You won the award for Biggest Idiot of the year!**

She mentally face palmed herself.

"So Naruto found someone as weird as him? Hn." Spoke the one next to Naruto.

"Sakura-chan is not weird!"

"Didn't you hear what she just said? I didn't know that having an argument with yourself and _losing_ was completely normal."

Naruto stayed silent, but Sakura was about to blow up.

_How dare he say such a thing? He doesn't know how inner can be._

She could hear inner shout "Damn right, he doesn't!" somewhere in the back of her head.

"And she has pink hair," he added with the same bored expression on his face, his finger pointing at the her, "like that's not weird enough."

She blew up, her face became red, this wasn't the first time someone made a mean remark about her because of her hair.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

He sighted, "Do you not understand English?" he turned to face Naruto, "Not only is she weird, she's also stupid."

"LISTEN YOU-"

"Sasuke, stop it. Sakura-chan just arrived from Tokyo, she's tired. Leave her be."

Sakura smiled, "Thanks."

"Don't sweat it." He returned the smile and stared at her.

"Do I have something on my face?" She said.

"No, you're just really beautiful."

She became red as a tomato.

There was this long comfortable silence-

"Hn." -but it was interrupted by some dobe. Naruto glared at him.

Sasuke shrugged, "Why don't we go to eat somewhere? I'm starving." Naruto nodded and started walking ahead. Sasuke looked at Sakura who hasn't moved from her spot and said, "Are you coming or not?"

Sakura stared at him with a confused look on her face. So at one point he was being a complete ass and the next he's inviting her out to eat?

_Who's the weird one now?_

Sakura didn't want to lose the chance to make a couple of friends, so she gladly accepted.

The three walked side by side. There was a long comfortable silence that was yet again ruined by a sound coming from Narutos' stomach.

Four eyes glared at him. Well, to be precise, Sasuke glared at him, obviously annoyed by the fact that Narutos' stomach grumbling had interrupted his deepest thoughts. Sakura, on the other hand, giggled.

Sasuke grunted and picked up his pace, leaving the two 'weirdos' behind.

* * *

Not a minute passed by without the two laughing.

"Ne, Saku-chan, don't you think Sasukes' hair looks like a dead chicken?"

Sakura couldn't take it anymore, she felt a six pack coming on.

Mean, but funny, remarks about Sasuke were exchanged.

Sasuke could hear them, he was just a couple of meters away, but he didn't mind one bit. He was in fact, like Sakura, used to them. Except he didn't go ballistic when someone joked about his hair.

He glanced back at Naruto and smiled a simple smile, he hasn't seen Naruto this happy.

The three finally stopped in front of a Café.

"Hey, hey! Let's eat here! They serve excellent burgers."

"Hn."

"Why not? I love burgers!", Sakuras eyes drifted from the Café and saw something else, "Oh, and I love this store!", said the laughing girl, pointing to a store from across the street.

"Why don't you go in? Sasuke and I will order for you", Naruto proposed, watching Sakuras' face gleam with joy, "Just hurry up, or it will get cold!" She quickly nodded and hurried to the store.

"So you're over her already? Hn." Sasuke asked.

"Not really..I mean, it has been a couple of days since the breakup, and I've known Sakura not too long ago, but Sasuke, I really like her." Naruto said, looking at the ground.

"Dobe, you fall too hard too fast", Sasuke retorted, allowing himself in the Café.

"Whatever." said the blonde boy, following Sasuke in.

_Meanwhile with Sakura_

"Excuse me miss, how much are these for?" She asked, pointing at a pair of black satin high heels.

"500 pounds, Miss."

**500 pounds for that piece of shit? I can make even nicer heels with a cardboard box.**

She sighted, _Let's be realistic here, you can't. But yeah, not worth 500 pounds.__But they're so pretty.._

She sulked as she took out a her ipod from her purse, heading for the door.

**But the café is right across the street..?**

_I need to drown my sorrow. _

**That's what our dear old friend Jack Daniels is here for. Not your iPod with your sad depressing songs.**

Sakura argued with her inner, not noticing she crossed the street while the green light still flashed.

She was going to win this time against her inner, until she heard a loud car horn. She briskly turned her head and saw a Mercedes Benz come her way.

Sakuras feet were suddenly glued to the ground, her eyes widened but she couldn't get herself to move.

_This is it. I'm going to die at the age of eighteen. I wanted to get married, have kids. Knowing this isn't going to happen kills me. 'Kills' me. The irony._

**Excuse me? I'm going to die knowing I almost lost to you!**

* * *

A/N : I'm sorry if this chapter was bad, I wrote it on my iPod because my mom confiscated my laptop.. I just wanted to say thank you to those who followed this story and reviewed :)

And if there are any grammatical mistakes, I'm sorry, english is not my first language (:


End file.
